


Just the Beginning

by Munchmas



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchmas/pseuds/Munchmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an out of the ordinary day for a certain hunter.<br/>No oc's, just general characters.<br/>Edit 11.20.17: I've actually gone through the entire story and fixed all the awkward writing and hopefully made it all around better for you guys. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Beginning

Venus, Ishtar region.  
It was a particularly humid day on the planet, the trees still wet with dew from a fresh shower, and light reflecting off pools of orange nearly blinding.  
Yet so quiet.  
For this particular Hunter, it was home, where she spent most of her time outside of the tower.  
Forming maps of lost sectors, in the deepest depths of the highly forested areas where most guardians care not to venture, as well as keeping a keen eye for mass enemy movement for the Hunter Vanguard.  
The only hassle, she deemed, in her mandatory Patrols was waiting, stagnant and bored.  
Picking up a beacon and jumping on her sparrow, she made her way to one of her favorite perches in the Ishtar Cliffs.  
Shoot to kill, it would take her a few minutes to finish this.  
When she arrived she noticed there were no other Guardians in the immediate vicinity, no one to impede her progress.  
Equipping her Stillpiercer, the Hunter climbed the precipice overlooking the Cliffs.  
Knowing a few Goblins and a Minotaur would be passing underneath her momentarily, she set her sights.  
Abruptly blinded by an explosion of light, a sudden maelstrom of arc fogging her scope, she jerked her head away from the rifle.  
Of course it had to be a Titan, here to take all her targets.  
The Hunter was utterly pissed, she hadn't been aware of his appearance, cursing herself vehemently.  
Titans, usually the males with large egos, like to decimate such small game for no other reason than to show off.  
Being so overpowered made them extremely cocky.  
Well, they had a reason to be, with brute strength like theirs not many Guardians would dare take a shot without a death wish.  
So, she watched him.  
After materializing the 4 Goblins and the Minotaur he ran off to take care of the rest of the enemies meandering the Cliffs.  
The encounter was oddly different from any other run in the Hunter had with other Guardians.  
Most of them waved, or pointed, at least acknowledge she was there, but not this Titan.  
He knew she was there, obviously from the red glare that emitted from her rifle, but more so by each glance he threw directly into her scope before finishing off the terrified Dregs running about.  
The Hunter thought she should flex her talent a bit, just to let him know she wasn't afraid, which was quite the contrary.  
Pushing the anxiety back down her throat, she peered through her sights again.  
This time she aimed for a group of Fallen that the Titan was pursuing, not even 10 feet away from the sprinting brick house.  
Making sure he was looking at them she picked off a couple heads, matter spraying from the new neck hole.  
He turned, and gave her one long stare.  
What happened next made the Hunter's stomach churn in fear of the unknown.  
He saluted her suddenly, with fast deliberate movements, then ran off.  
How odd, was he threatened?  
Pushing the encounter far out of her mind, the Hunter took a deep breath and set her scope to finish her task.  
Her body, now relaxed, hugged the edge of the cliff she was on, at least 30 feet above where most guardian and enemy wander.  
Abruptly, footsteps from behind the Hunter ripped her from her trance, spinning around and grabbing her throwing knife she prepared for the worst.  
But it was the Titan.  
That's why he had ran, to find her perch.  
He stared at her for a long second, then sat down.  
Bewildered and at a loss of words the Hunter simply watched him.  
A single gesture, his hand upturned in the direction of the field.  
Jumping at the alien movement, the Hunter tilted her head in confusion, though the Titan simply repeated his cryptic motion.  
Then it clicked, he wanted her to continue what she was doing.  
Maybe he wanted to sit and relax without worrying about the enemies below...perhaps.  
Slowly, she turned back to her rifle, getting comfortable was exceedingly hard with his molten gaze on her back.  
The Hunter found herself unable to stay perfectly still with his eyes were on her, every twitch of her body hypersensitized.  
Trying to ignore his presence she managed to pull her attention back to the field.  
Breathe in, finger on the trigger, fire, breathe out, repeat.  
After a dozen heads down, she barely notices the Titan watching her avidly.  
He shifted a bit, enough for his armor to make an adequate amount of noise, but the Hunter took no heed.  
Perfect, she would be his now.  
Standing up to stretch lightly, he waited for a response.  
The muffled crack of her rifle, her hand flying around the gun, ejecting the shell and preparing another within seconds.  
Then she was gone again, wrapped up in the field.  
He then took his chance, growing far to impatient watching her thighs flex and strain with concentration, wiggling around and murmuring to herself lightly.  
Quietly approaching her prone form, the Titan threw his entire weight on her, nearly dropping her rifle off the very steep cliff in the process.  
The Hunter gasped in surprised, immediately struggling face down underneath the Titan's massive body.  
Taking her knives he unarmed her quickly, grabbing her arms and tying them behind her back deftly with his faction cloth.  
Leaning back on his heels, the Titan sighed of a job well done, looking at his handy work incapacitating the Hunter.  
She was struggling hard at this point, attempting to throw him over the edge of the cliff.  
Clearly she wasn't getting anywhere with the Titan upon her, but pure anger spurred her on.  
Having none of her thrashing, he roughly flipped her over, forcing her legs around his waist.  
Complaints and slurs spilled from her mouth, only halting when the Titan placed his hand on her throat, squeezing the light fabric between the helmet and chest plate tightly.  
Cutting off the Hunter's oxygen, he stilled his body and simply watched her.  
Seconds before black consumed her vision, she was sucking in ragged breathes, her body desperate for air.  
Her body engulfed in flames, she gives up on all struggle.  
While the Hunter lay dazed he began undoing her cargos, his intent extremely obvious at this point.  
Pulling her gear just partially out of the way, he returned his thoughts towards the hunter who was currently quiet, looking up at him.  
With her arms bound underneath her, and her knees now locked together tangled in her faction cargos, the Hunter finally submitted.  
Unappreciative of the attention, the Titan gave her a hard smack, her neck straining with the harsh movement.  
With a sharp gasp, the Hunter ground her ass into his crotch.  
'She's eating this up', the Titan thought to himself, she was actually enjoying this.  
Not any more interested in the turn of events he continued on his mission.  
Wrapping a hand once again around her throat he choked her with earnest, enjoying the way her body arched and twitched under his iron grip.  
Fumbling around with his armor, he finally freed himself, giving a couple languid strokes before looking at what he had to work with.  
Well, at least she was wet and accepting, this made life twice as easy for him.  
The Hunter was making quite a lot of noise from within her helmet, gasping and mumbling to herself.  
Moving his hand off her throat to give her one more slap, the Titan made no sign of what he was about to do.  
Grabbing her ass and hoisting the Hunter more into his lap, he pushed her boots onto his shoulders, reveling the way she fought not once.  
Lining himself up on his knees, his hands squeezed her hips painfully, keeping her in place as he forced himself in her with one deep thrust.  
Ignoring her loud moans, he drove into her with all his might.  
Hands, groping, squeezing, roughly grasping her thighs and ass, seeking purchase to pound her even further into the Cliffs edge.  
She was trembling, visor fogged, he could see the drool and sweat matting her hair to her face.  
Stopping his movement momentarily, he violently removed the helmet from her head.  
Sputtering and gasping, the Hunter scrambled to breathe correctly, eyes glassy, peering up at the titan.  
He rocked his hips slowly, staring down into her eyes, he's taken a liking to her face.  
Hmm, maybe this won't be the last time they meet like this.  
During his musing, he noticed her mouth hanging wide open, wet swollen lips an invitation he takes readily.  
Stuffing his fingers in her mouth, the pistoning of his hips resumes.  
The Hunter felt she might fall off the cliff if he continued to fuck her as hard as he was.  
Though with fingers filling her mouth and the Titan was currently pounding her into the very void she draws her bow from, it didn't take much precedence in her mind.  
His thrusting became more erratic, faster and deeper than the pace prior, completely scrambling any semblance of thought the Hunter had seconds ago.  
His breathing picked up, leaning over and baring his weight on his elbow, he doubled his efforts.  
Pulling his dampened fingers from her mouth he grasped her face roughly, eyes locked in contact.  
Loving the way his immense form covered her in a protective way, she attempted to smile at him, blood trickling from her mouth from an unseen wound.  
Giving a low growl in response the Titan ignored her, gazing through his visor at her blushing and puffed face with his hand firmly wrapped around her jaw.  
He was going to cum soon, a breathy chuckle escaped him, thinking about the surprise she was going to receive.  
Wrapping both hands around her shoulders he used her weight to his advantage, closing in on his finish.  
Thrusting as deep as her body would allow he dug his hips against her, giving one last low groan before unloading inside the Hunter.  
Her eyes rolled in an exaggerated manor, legs shaking violently, hands clenching spastically under her body.  
Sitting up and pulling out, the Titan watched his cum leak from her.  
A job well done.  
Replacing his armor the Titan focused his attention back to the Hunter, shimmying her cargos up messily and fastening them in place.  
The Hunter hadn't returned to Venus yet, eyes unfocused and pointed towards the light rain clouds above.  
In a moment of kindness he wiped the hair from the Hunter's face, admiring her features.  
Yes, this one was his and his only, he decided.  
Pulling her upright, he reached behind her to untie his mark.  
Once the Titan was decent he began to stand, though a hand reaching for his helm stopped him.  
The Hunter tapped it lightly, fingers running across the smooth surface.  
"Thanks", came the soft word from her swollen lips.  
He continued to get up, stretching his cramped joints and watching the Hunter pull herself together.  
After fixing her bun, she replaced her helmet and stood on shaky legs facing the Titan.  
While the Hunter was cleaning up the Titan summoned his ghost, once their chat was over he returned his attention to the Hunter.  
Closing the gap between them he tapped their helmets together, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and holding firm.  
Stunned at the closeness she stood rigged, not accustomed to the sudden considerate behavior of the Titan.  
"See you next time."  
His voice reminded her of Mars, harsh and unyielding, throaty like the Cabal themselves.  
Well..she just might like this Titan after all.


End file.
